piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1974 Virginia 500
The 1974 Virginia 500, the 32nd race in 1974, is known for R.A Rubberton winning by beating The King by 5 FREAKING MILLIMETERS!!! The King was second and Alloy Wilson was third with Don Chapcar fourth. Fifth, sixth and seventh belong to Johnathan Melter, Kraig Shiftright and Cole Speedland. SOMEHOW IN EIGHTH IS PETE CARLINTON! All part-timers minus Ernie Gearson attended because he is part-time. Rookies Darrell Cartrip and John Watson also attend this race. This is considered an historic race due to the close finish of R.A and The King. On lap 67, Thomas Tireson collided with Carl Smith, causing Smith to smash into Michael Smith. Ray Steeringson Jr, Donald Smith and Darrell Cartrip spun trying to avoid Thomas, Carl and Michael. Dick Miller punctured tire on lap 155. Television Biography Network: Syndication Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript CLOSEST FINISH OF THE SEVENTIES! Pinkie: AS THEY COME AROUND TURN TWO THE KING HAS PERFORMED EXCELLENT ALL RACE LEADING ALL LAPS SINCE HIS POLE! R.A RUBBERTON DESPITE BEING 44 YEARS OLD IS RIGHT ON HIS REAR END! Spike: NOW ON TURN THREE R.A RUBBERTON GETS CLOSER AND IS LITERALLY TIED WITH HIM! R.A SEEMS TO BE A BIT AHEAD AS THEY HIT TURN FOUR! AND! AND IT'S WAY TOO CLOSE TO (Dolphin Censor) CALL! THAT MAY BE THE CLOSEST FINISH EVER! Pinkie: YEAH!!!!!!!! (Seal Bark)!!! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: THIS IS SO (Dolphin Censored) HISTORIC! IT'S (Dolphin Censored) UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC RACE SINCE THE 1973 TOW CAP 400!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: LET'S WATCH A SLOW MOTION REPLAY! (they watch. R.A Rubberton's bumper is barely 5 millimeters ahead of Strip "The King" Weathers!) Pinkie: AND IT'S RAYMOND ANTHONY RUBBERTON FOR THE FREAKING WIN! UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS CRAZY! YES! YES! Spike: R.A RUBBERTON'S WIN MARKS THE CLOSEST FINISH IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! EVER! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH STUFF GOING ON RAYMOND ANTHONY RUBBERTON HAS WON!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: WOW WOW WOW!!! Spike: INSANITY! (R.A Radio) R.A: I WON AS A 44 YEAR OLD RACER! Winter Park Crew Chief: WOW! GOOD JOB RAYMOND ANTHONY R.A RUBBERTON! (end of transcript) Racers' Reaction to R.A Winning! Lapis: Ok racers, Luke and Roger. How do you feel about R.A Rubberton winning by 5 millimeters! The King, Roger, Luke, Thomas Tireson, Kraig Shiftright, Ron Pitcar and part timer Don Chapcar will react in order. The King: I am happy to know R.A could get a win! I am happy about that. Good stuff by him. Roger: THAT WAS SO AWESOME! R.A WINS BY FIVE MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS THE MOST AWESOME THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! Luke: AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN '''MY '''LIFE! Thomas: Luke's right. Kraig: R.A's best win ever surely! Ron: WOW! THAT IS THE CLOSEST FINISH EVER! Don Chapcar: I SO FREAKING AGREE! Lapis: And there you have it! Back to you Pinkie and Spike! Spike: So I guess it was a close call for R.A. I was wishing for The King to win but that's ok since R.A won. Michael Smith still suffering damage in the accident is currently not towed yet for unknown reasons. We'll be back for more live coverage of the Virginia 500 in just a moment in your independent television station. We'll be right back. Category:Historic Races